1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to a composition and a method of using such a composition. More specifically, our invention relates to a sealant composition that is useful in a process of applying a colorant to a surface, such as carpet, with the composition also being effective to provide protection to the surface and being effective to impart wear resistance to the surface.
2. Background
Coloring compositions have been developed to enable consumers to make personalized designs and patterns in carpet. Such carpet coloring compositions, for example, allow consumers to rejuvenate a worn or faded carpet surface with new colors. Thus, carpet coloring compositions present an attractive consumer product. Examples of such carpet coloring compositions are sold by the assignee of the present application under the tradename VECCO™.
Most carpet coloring compositions comprise one or more colorant(s) that include a coloring agent, such as dyes, toners, powder paints, inks, etc. These coloring compositions, by themselves, will not generally adhere or affix to most types of carpet. Therefore, after a coloring composition is applied to a carpet surface, it often necessary to use some process to permanently affix the coloring composition to the carpet. Often, a sealant composition is used, with the sealant composition being applied to the coloring composition so as to affix the coloring composition to the carpet surface. When applied to a carpet surface, however, the sealant composition often has the side effect of attracting dirt or other undesirable matter. Thus, carpet coloring kits often include instructions that indicate that the sealant should only be applied to the portion of the carpet to which the colorant is applied. Further, some carpet coloring kits include templates for a consumer to use in order to prevent the sealant composition from spreading to the portions of the carpet surface that do not receive the colorant.
There are many known products for protecting the color of a carpet surface and for repelling dirt from the carpet surface. Two examples of such carpet protecting products are SCOTCHGARD™ Carpet and Rug Protector by 3M Company of St. Paul, Minn., and VECTRA® carpet spray by Vectra Spray of Atlanta, Ga. Other types of coatings that are often applied to a coloring composition that is sealed to a carpet are protective coatings. Such protective coatings may, for example, add durability to colored carpet so as to reduce fading of the color over time. The coloring composition protective coatings may also reduce the attraction of dirt or other undesirable matter on the carpet, including reducing the incidence of resoiling of the uncolored regions of the carpet due to the residual sealant.
Besides accumulating dirt and other undesirable matter, wearing from traffic is another way in which the appearance of carpet can degrade over time. In many cases, clear differences in both colored and non-colored portions of a carpet surface can be seen over time between high traffic areas of a carpet and lower traffic areas. Such differences are generally considered to be unattractive.
It would be beneficial, therefore, to provide a composition that combines the functions of sealant compositions and protective coatings. That is, it would be beneficial to provide a composition that can both seal a colorant that is applied to a carpet surface, and also subsequently protect the carpet by reducing fading of the color over time and preventing resoiling. It would further be beneficial to provide a composition that imparts wear resistance to both colored and non-colored portions of a carpet surface.